


Saranghaeyo Kim Heechul

by Smtowntrash



Category: BoA (Musician), DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, EXO (Band), NCT (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), SHINee, Super Junior, f(x), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: Alternate Universe - Art School, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Cho Kyuhyun & Shim Changmin Friendship, F/F, F/M, Mentioned Kim Heechul, Mentioned Kim Jongdae | Chen, Mentioned Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Mentioned Lee Taemin, Mentioned Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Minor Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Minor Jung Soojung | Krystal/Kim Jongin | Kai, Multi, Relationship(s), Shy Lee Taeyong, Singer Byun Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 19,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smtowntrash/pseuds/Smtowntrash
Summary: You're a new trainee at the SM Training School for Performing Arts, where everyone debuts in their third year. Training stress, friendship problems and relationship troubles run riot, but you have your loyal friendship group to help: Taeyeon, Sulli, Baekhyun, Kyuhyun, Leeteuk and, of course, Kim Heechul.





	1. Nu ABO

You shivered in the harsh wind of Autumn in Seoul and frantically glanced around at the crowds of SM trainees holding up signs in front of the SM Training School for Performing Arts. This was the dream of anybody in South Korea (and even abroad), producing legends like Boa and H.O.T. And you'd, well you'd made it. After auditioning as a vocalist via social media and anticipating for months, you had been accepted and were now searching for the tour gide trainee who would be holding up your name card.

At last, you spotted her: a girl a few years older than you with long straight brown hair shaking a sign with y/n written on it in the air. Feverishly, you approached her and make eye contact. She nodded.

'You're y/n?'

You smiled and bowed courteously, anything to make a good impression.

'Hi, I'm Seo Jeo Hyun, a vocalist, but say Seohyun for short. I'll be your tour guide today. We'll head to your dorm first so you can meet your roommate and drop your bags off and as soon as you're ready, we'll have a look around this place. That sound good?'

You nodded frantically again and followed her in to a building not long away from the main school, weaving across the other trainees giving tours to the new ones.

As you walked, Seohyun filled you in on the rules of the dorm, including the curfew and breakfast timings. Finally, she stopped at a door on the second floor.

'This is your room, 207. I'm just opposite at 208 so you if you need anything you can just knock.' Seohyun hands you a key before opening the already unlocked door.

The room was quite spacious with two wardrobes, beds, bedside tables and a desk. It also had an ensuite bathroom. One of the beds was already occupied by a few bags and two other girls who were deep in conversation. In English. As you walk in, one of them looked up and smiled widely at Seohyun.

'Seohyunnie! I've been waiting for you! Is this your trainee?' The girl with a slight foreign accent began to speak Korean and threw her arms around Seohyun before turning to look at you, 'I'm Jessica Jung, Seohyun's roommate. And this -' she gestured to the other girl who had jumped up and was now bowing - 'is your new roommate, Amber Liu!'

You bowed towards Jessica and Amber and held your hand out to the latter, 'Hi, I'm y/n,' you said. Amber had short blonde hair and was grinning lopsidedly. Seohyun and Jessica left the two of you alone , promising to return in half an hour to begin the tour.

After getting refreshed, you and Amber spoke for quite a while. Turns out Amber was from Los Angeles (despite her almost perfect Korean accent) and had auditioned in the global SM auditions. Like you, she was interested in vocal and variety, though she also had an interest in rap on top of that.

Seohyun and Jessica arrived, and the four of you began the tour around the buildings, including the canteen, theory classrooms, library and recording studio. Since neither of you were interested the acting course, you skipped the drama studio and headed straight over to the dance practice rooms. Before entering, Seohyun turned to the two of you.

'By the way, they picked the best of the best dancers to do these performances, so don't feel intimidated. Most of us can't come close to the things they do.'

You and Amber nod nervously and sit in the audience to watch some of the performances, which alternated male and female. They first watched a girl called Hyohyeon do a solo dance before two boys of the same height danced a duet. They were all incredible, as well as slightly intimidating: Hyohyeon was very flexible; the boys unbelievably in sync. However, most amazing was the boy in the duo called Eunhyuk, whose sharp movements were unlike anything you'd ever seen.

During the duet performance, you overheard Jessica and Seohyun whispering to each other and shuffled slightly closer to hear what they were saying.

'I thought Yunho oppa and Eunhyuk were doing the duet? They're the best dancers in this school, they should've been the climax. Donghae's not nearly as good as Yunho oppa, what's he doing there?' Jessica was saying.

Seohyun spoke even quieter; you leamed in closer to hear her reply:

'Kyuhyun told me that Eunhyuk told the dance teacher he wouldn't dance any performances today unless he was with Donghae instead of Yunho oppa.'

'What? No way! That's such a petty thing to do, Yunho oppa and Eunhyuk would've been amazing. Eunhyuk and Donghae are too obsessed with each other to realise there are more important things than being together 24/7.'

'That's what everyone else has been saying. All the teachers and dance trainees are really annoyed about it.'

'Whatever. Yunho oppa dances better than Hyukjae anyways.'

After Cho Kyuhyun's vocal performance, there was thunderous applause and cheers, unlike the other vocalists. In fact, Kyuhyun was probably the best singer you'd ever heard, and you found yourself anxious over your own, in comparison, shaky voice with a narrow pitch range. Kyuhyun's voice never wavered; remained deeply in control; reached unreachable pitches on both sides of the scale; and to top it all off, during the performance, he looked unbelievably bored, although he did wink in Seohyun's direction after he'd finished singing (Seohyun smiled and blushed deeply).

However, she didn't look as happy a second later when Taeyeon, another vocalist, threw her arms around him in a hug.

After that, you only had one more course to look at: variety. In variety, there was an interactive activity where trainees would interview the newbies.

When you enter the room, they seem to be rotating MCs, with a panel of three: Leeteuk, Heechul and Yoona. Yoona was finishing off an interview with a new trainee when you walked in, and Kim Heechul was the next to MC.

'So who's next?' Heechul asked with a rather dazzling smile. His hair reached just below his shoulders as he ran his hand threw it and surveyed the many tainees who had volunteered.

You put your arm up as well, though, due to the amount of people volunteering, you have your doubts about being picked.

'You, over there at the back,' Heechul called, pointing in your direction. You jumped in surprise, looking to see if he was pointing at Amber, but she had not volunteered. You rise from your seat nervously and meekly make your way down to the front. You bowed at Heechul as he gestured for you to sit down. As he took his seat to begin the interview, you were able to see his face up close.

And oh how very pretty he was.


	2. Beautiful Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making friends at school!  
> 3rd year: TVXQ!  
> 2nd year: Super Junior, SNSD, SHINee  
> 3rd year: EXO, f(x)

Kim Heechul was beautiful.

You were oddly aware of how close he sat to you as you were able to fully analyse his face. His lips were surprisingly full and thick for a boy, and his nose was elegantly pointed. His eyes were large and rounded giving and innocent and rather feminine touch to his perfect face. Then there was his black, long luscious hair. You found yourself having to resist the urge to touch it.

In short, he was breathtaking.

And he was also looking at you expectantly.

Baffled, you swept your eyes over the audience to find them all deadly silent, as if they were waiting for something. Waiting, you realised, for you.

Panicked thoughts flooded your mind as you realised Heechul had asked you a question and you were much too busy staring at him to listen. You found yourself reddening in the cheeks as you tried to improvise your way out of the embarrassing situation.

'I just asked you for your name, what's wrong?' Heechul said bluntly: his voice was deep and rich and strangely alluring.

'O-oh I'm sorry, I didn't hear you. I'm y/n,' you tried to laugh but the microphone that was blatantly attached to Heechul's shirt was distracting you. What a lame excuse.

Heechul must've been thinking the same thing because at this, he raised a skeptical eyebrow before smirking: something you found extremely alarming. You realised he probably caught you gawking at him for a good 5 seconds and mentally slapped yourself. Way to make an impression.

Heechul edged his chair closer to yours whilst still smiling a knowing but still dazzling smile, 'So, y/n, what courses do you intend to take here at SM? Apart from variety of course.'

'Vocal,' you said, wishing you could've said something smart or witty.

'Ah, the legendary vocal course, the most popular at SM. Everyone who's anyone takes the vocal course. Take myself and Leeteuk for example,' he edged his seat closer to yours again.

'Hey, what about Yoona?' yelled Leeteuk from the corner where he and Yoona were sitting.

'Yeah, Yoona's quite pretty, too,' Heechul said offhandedly. You blink at him, puzzled. What was he talking about?

You saw Yoona go pink and look down as if in shame. There were mutters from the audience: the new trainees looked confused; the tour guides, ominous. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Jessica leave the room.  
Heechul rolled his eyes and turned his chair (which had originally been at an angle) so it had its back to Yoona and Leeteuk. You felt your breath hitch as your legs came in contact with his.

Heechul asked another question and you bearly breathed whilst answering as you felt him drawing ever closer to you: your legs were practically intertwined. You were speaking very fast to avoid thinking too much but you were eventually interrupted by Leeteuk:

'Heechul stop fooling around,' he called in a bored voice. Realising he was talking about you, you felt your cheeks go red before looking down to hide your face.

'I was getting bored anyways,' Heechul murmured, looking irritated. Roughly he stood up to let Leeteuk take his place, 'Next person,' he called as he left.

You scurried to the back where Seohyun and Amber sat, ready to leave the room as soon as possible.

*

Outside, they were met with Jessica who was very apologetic.

'I'm so sorry Amber! I shouldn't have ran out on you like that,' she said, throwing a hug around her dongsaeng.

'That's okay, I didn't mind.'

'Why did you leave anyways?' you couldn't help but ask.

Jessica sighed and explained as they walked back to the dorms,   
'Heechul was being such an asshole. He deliberately left Yoona out and then just said she was "quite pretty"! Everyone knew it was because of the whole Heechul and Yoona thing. He completely humiliated her.'

'Heechul and Yoona thing?'

'Heechul and Yoona broke up like two weeks ago. They weren't dating for long. According to Kyuhyun, he dumped her the morning after they had sex,' Seohyun explained.

'Took her virginity before dropping her,' Jessica hissed between her teeth.

You blinked at Jessica. She seemed a lot more passionate about this than Seohyun.

Jessica saw you looking and looked down.

'He did the same to me okay!' she cried out suddenly.

You blinked at her again, in confusion.

'Look, I saw the way you were staring at him today and trust me, you're not the only one. Kim Heechul jas a reputation for sleeping with girls and boys and then leaving them crying at his doorstep. I don't think he's been in a relationship lasting more than a month.'

You blinked at her yet again.

'And...I was one of those people.' Jessica looked down again. Seohyun patted her arm in comfort.

'He just seemed really genuine, you know? Like he always followed me around and acted all jealous if I talked to some other guy. But then he just stopped trying and when I tried, he just got irritated. We dated for like 2 weeks.'

You suddenly felt guilty as Jessica seemed quite sensitive on this subject. However, you still couldn't stop yourself from looking at Seohyun quizzically.

'What, me? Oh Lord no. Of course not! I never even considered it. To be honest he was never really in to me either.'

'Only because the biggest bully in the school had his eye on you and Heechul wasn't stupid enough to go there.' Jessica interjected whilst rolling her eyes.

'Hey, Kyuhyun is not a bully!' Seohyun cried out indignantly.

'I never said Kyuhyun; funny you thought of him first though.' Jessica smirked as Seohyun went pink.

'Anyways,' continued Jessica, 'Heechul's got Kyuhyun in his gang now but he still wouldn't make a move on you. Everyone knows Kyu is as unpredictable as hell.'

Seohyun smiled fondly, her eyes glazed over in a daydream.

Jessica suddenly turned back to you, 'Listen, it's important you don't make the same mistakes as I did,' she said as they walked in to room 207. 'We'll tell you all about Kim Heechul.'


	3. Let out the Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to Heechul's history

FLASHBACK

Jessica stepped nervously in to the hall. The opening ceremony was yet to start and the people who were early were all milling around looking rather awkward. In the corner of the room stood Lee Soo Man, the Headmaster of SM. He was laughing and chatting with a student. And not any student, a new student.

As the hall filled, a lot of people were looking at and pointing out the pair in what looked like an informal conversation. Even though Jessica was foreign, she could tell that the sight of a newbie having a friendly conversation with the Headmaster on the first day was a novelty. She, herself, felt a pang of jealousy; this guy was already making a good impression.

Finally, everyone entered. Jessica took her seat as Lee Soo Man began the ceremony. To her surprise, she happened to choose the seat next to the boy who was talking to the Headmaster.

He started off with a few words of welcome before giving special mentions to some new students:

'First of all, I'd like to introduce the appointed student representative of the year, Park Jeongsu, or Leeteuk, who was chosen from his responsibility and previous ability to be a successful leader, which was very clear from his application. The student representative is a big role as they get to feedback the student views to the governing board. We are confident that Leeteuk will be successful in his role due to his leadership skills. '

Everyone applauded as Leeteuk stepped on to the stage with a broad smile on his face.

'Yeah right, leadership skills. I bet his parents bribed the school board,' Jessica jumped; the boy who was so friendly with Lee Soo Man was whispering in her ear. Alarmed, she just quickly nodded in his direction and turned to face the front again.

When Leeteuk had returned to his seat, the Headmaster continued.

'And here's to the students who got through from the SM public auditions! Only 3 people in this entire room came from the SM public auditions which are incredibly hard to get through,' he grinned, ' trust me, getting through this audition is not easy! So can Lim Yoona, Lee Taemin and Kim Heechul stand up where they are?'

The boy next to Jessica smirked and rose from his seat along with two other members of the audience. When he sat back down, he whispered in Jessica's ear again,

'I was late to the audition, too, and they still let me through.'

'Woah,' Jessica breathed, eyes wide. Hardly anybody got through the SM public auditions as it was. To be late and still get get through... it must've been a phenomenon.

'I know,' the boy smirked once again and rested back in his chair.

'And finally, can this year's foreign students rise. To be chosen from abroad is a big feat. Please take care of these students and show them the true Korea we all know and love. Can Jessica Jung and Tiffany Hwang from the USA; Zhou Mi and Han Geng from China and Henry Lau from Canada please rise.'

Jessica stood up nervously as the crowd applauded her. She could feel the boy's eyes on her as she stood with the other students.

As she sat back down, he leant in close to her. She could feel his breath on her neck.

'Jessica or Tiffany?' He asked bluntly.

'Jessica,' she replied, 'Taemin or Heechul?'

The boy smiled, 'Heechul.'

*

Jessica took her seat in a lecturing theatre for general studies. The boy next to her turned to her and smiled.

'Hey, I remember you the opening ceremony! You're from the USA right?'

Jessica nodded, 'Jessica Jung.'

'Lee Donghae.' He replied, shaking her hand.

'It's amazing you got through even though you didn't live in Korea,' Donghae commented.

'Not as amazing as the people who got through from the public auditions.'

Donghae laughed. 'Yeah I guess that's true. By the way - ' he looked around shiftily and leant in closer to murmur, 'you know one of the guys who got through the public auditons? Apparently he knows Lee Soo Man personally.'

'Oh you mean Kim Heechul?' Jessica said, surprised, 'yeah, he told me that he got through even though he was late to the auditions.'

Donghae looked shocked and was about to reply when class started.

*

Donghae had invited Jessica to have lunch with him and his best friend.

'Hi, I'm Eunhyuk,' his friend greeted Jessica with a flashy smile that showed all his gums.

'Jessica,' she replied with a slight bow.

'Hey, Eunhyuk, do you know what Sica said? Apparently that guy who knows Lee Soo Man, Heechul I think he was called, was late to the public auditions but still got through.' Donghae said excitedly.

Eunhyuk wasn't shocked as Donghae was; he looked sour.

'Well obviously he'd get through regardless if he knows Lee Soo Man,' Eunhyuk spat. Out of the corner of her eye, Jessica saw Heechul about to pass their table and quickly nudged Donghae to point him out.

'Eunhyuk,' Donghae said in a soft warning voice; Eunhyuk paid no heed and continued.

'His name's Heechul, huh? I doubt he has any real talent in him. He just got through easily unlike the rest of us who actually worked hard to get through.'

Heechul was right beside their table as Eunhyuk spoke but Donghae had to poke Eunhyuk sharply across the table before he noticed. Heechul had stopped, frozen in place. The three of them looked at him in silence.

Then Heechul took a step forward, and it seemed for one second that nothing would happen and it would all blow over. But then, Eunhyuk let out a weak laugh.

It happened so fast nobody saw it.

All Jessica knew was that one moment Heechul was on his way across the dining room when he had suddenly returned to Eunhyuk's side and was punching him as hard as he possibly could across Eunhyuk's face.

Jessica gasped and clapped her hand over her mouth; Donghae called Eunhyuk's name; Eunhyuk fell backwards off his chair, blood spurting in streams from his nose as he clamoured to get back up; Heechul towered above him, panting with hard fury blazing in his eyes.

The room was frozen, everyone's eyes on Heechul and Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk got back up and tried to hit Heechul back but, instead, Heechul dodged and brought his knee in to Eunhyuk's groin. Eunhyuk keeled over in pain and stumbled back.

'What the hell is wrong with you?' He shouted as he ran out of the room. Donghae immediately leaped up and followed him. Everyone in the room was watching Heechul; nobody was brave enough to approach him.

Jessica reached out to gently touch Heechul's arm when she heard movement: Leeteuk, the student representative, was approaching solenmly. He put his arm around Heechul's shoulder and led him out of the room, leaving Jessica sat on her own.

After the incident, Heechul still knew practically everyone in the school and would talk to them. Yet he never deemed anyone good enough to regularly hang around with him, and a lot of people were scared of Heechul after what happened with Eunhyuk.

After the incident, Heechul and Leeteuk were inseparable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just letting everyone know that the chapter titles are songs from SM and they sum up the chapter or the vibe of the chapter so go have a listen while you read


	4. Lose Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback

Even after a couple of weeks at the training school, Jessica was still to make any friends other than Donghae and Eunhyuk. She'd wanted to talk to Tiffany, considering they were both from America, but Tiffany was already best friends with some girl called Taeyeon; Jessica knew what it felt like to be a third wheel, and did not want be one again. Donghae and Eunhyuk were nice enough and were fun to be with, yet Jessica couldn't help but feel like they'd both be happier if she just left them alone. The two of them were practically infatuated with each other, even to the extent of Jessica wondering if they really were just 'friends'. But she didn't know anyone else who she could hang out with, so she just stayed with Donghae and Eunhyuk.

One afternoon, Jessica was scanning the dining room desperately for anyone who looked alone so she didn't have to sit with Donghae and Eunhyuk, who were already sat down and were looking lovingly in to each other's eyes. She spotted Heechul, who, surprisingly was alone. Even when Leeteuk was on duty, Heechul still had plenty of friends to eat with. However, everyone seemed to be avoiding him as Heechul threw murderous glances across the room.

However, Jessica was fed up. At this point, she didn't care if Heechul was throwing knives: she would approach him.

'Hi, is anyone sat here?' Jessica asked boldly. Heechul raised an eyebrow, and then silently shook his head. Jessica sat down.

'Jessica, right?' Heechul asked looking at her thoughtfully.

'You remember me?' Jessica couldn't help but smile: everyone at school knew who Heechul was, so his recognition was rather flattering.

'Of course I remember you,' Heechul said steadily, 'how come you aren't with your best pal, Eunhyuk?'

Crap, Jessica thought. Heechul and Eunhyuk were still cold after their fight, but she didn't think Heechul had noticed that she was always with him. Jessica found a blush painting her cheeks.

'Well,' she began, deciding to tell the truth, 'I'm kinda sick of hearing Donghae and Eunhyuk talk about their "most amazing and destined true friendship" while I just sit there. Seriously. I think they're in love or something.'

'Cute,' Heechul scoffed. 'So you came here as a last resort?'

'What? No! Of course not. I - I wanted to talk to you.'

Heechul leaned over the table and looked at Jessica from under his thick eyelashes.

'Oh yeah? So what did you want to talk to me about?' Heechul was very close and Jessica couldn't help but notice how attractive he was. She found herself instinctively leaning in.

'I don't know,' she said breathlessly. What else could she say?

Their lips were almost touching and they were ever so close until Jessica said that. Heechul immediately pulled back and looked annoyed.

'So I was your last resort.' Heechul said before leaving.

Jessica stayed sat down for a moment before rushing after him.

*

'Heechul!' she cried, hurrying after him as he stormed off to a secluded spot in the grounds, shaded by greenery.

Heechul sat on the ground and ignored her.

Jessica finally caught up. 'Why - are - you - so - angry?' she panted.

Heechul looked at her, furious.

'Oh I don't know. Maybe it's because of the whole school, thanks to that Eunhyuk bastard who you're so friendly with, thinking I'm some talentless dick who got in to this schoil just because of personal connections. And possibly the only person in this place who doesn't think that is away for the week.'

Jessica knelt down in front of Heechul.

'I don't think you're talentless. And I'm not away for the week.' she tried, stroking his temple before forcing him to look her way.

Heechul had the faintest shimmer of tears in his eyes when he looked up to her. He slowly brought his face to meet hers.

'Thank you,' he breathed and he brought his lips on to hers. It started out gentle, but then Jessica wrapped her arms around Heechul's neck to pull him closer and the kiss deepened. Heechul softly bit her lower mouth and Jessica opened, allowing him access. They're tounges clashed just as Heechul's hands lowered to caress Jessica's chest. His hands continued to lower down her body as they repeatedly changed the angle of their kiss - furthering in to the depths of the others' throat. He took Jessica's thigh and wrapped it around his hip, resulting in her skirt hitching up her leg. Heechul's hands steadily followed her skirt until his fingers were teasing the hems of her underwear.

Jessica quickly pulled back, gasping and unwrapping her leg from around Heechul. In the corner of her eye, she saw a flash of blonde hair whipping away out of sight.

'M-maybe we shouldn't do this here,' she stammered nervously.

Heechul sighed and checked his watch: lunch break was almost over.

'You're right,' he said, 'So, do you want to meet me at 11 outside the dorm buildings?'

Jessica hesitated, knowing what was implied. He hardly knew this guy; yet everything from his deep voice to his steady gaze was unfathomably alluring. She found herself nodding, feeling strangely dazed.

*

Jessica shivered outside the dorm buildings as a chilly breeze swept over her loose hair. She was slightly early and found herself feeling rather paranoid: was she too early? Did she look too eager? Minutes passed achingly slowly until it finally reached 11pm and Heechul came out of the boys' dorms, exactly on time.

He smirked when he saw her there, 'So you came?' he asked. Jessica smiled, 'Would I disappoint you?'

Heechul smiled and put an arm around her shoulder, leading her in to the building towards her room.

'So, erm, what about your roommate?' she asked; it was nagging her for quite a while.

'Leeteuk? He's away for the week, remember?' Heechul replied dismissively. Jessica sighed in relief as they entered Heechul's dorm room.

Inside the room was pristine. Surfaces were without a speck of dust and all posessions on the dressing table were almost obsessively arranged according to colour. Jessica felt rather intimidated as she walked in.

'Oh don't mind this, Leeteuk cleans this place at least twice a day,' Jessica blinked at him as he turned around suddenly and held her in his arms.

'So...shall we continue where we left off?' he said in a deep husky voice. Jessica found herself melting against him as he brought his lips to hers. Heechul gently nibbled her lip again and they were engrossed in each other. It wasn't long before Heechul wrapped both of Jessica's legs around him this time and, whilst slowly stroking her thighs, he lifted her up and carefully lay her down on the bed. Jessica's top hitched up as she lay down, exposing her flat stomach; she felt oddly vulnerable but needy at the same time. Heechul turned a lamp on so his silhouette was blurrily illuminated as he unbuttoned his shirt and a whimper escaped Jessica's throat as she watched him. Heechul smirked.

'Desperate already?' He drawled.

'Just come over here already,' Jessica said, irritated at the delay. Heechul chuckled, 'Wow. I bet you're already wet, aren't you?'

Jessica squirmed in want: he was right. Heechul crawled over and rolled Jessica over so she lay on top of him. He rocked her body against his as he lifted her top over her head - gently at first, but then more vigorously. Jessica moaned and kissed Heechul again, searching his mouth for his tongue in vain. Jessica sighed in to his mouth in frustration and began to slowly lower her kisses until she was nibbling his earlobe and licking his neck. By this time, Heechul had pulled her skirt down and undid her bra expertly. He then rolled her over again and slowly but surely brought her underwear down her legs whilst dragging his fingernails teasingly down her skin. He threw underwear her underwear away dismissively, 'Are you ready for this?' Jessica thrusted her body up in answer. Heechul smirked once again and placed his tongue beside Jessica's ankle. He then proceeded to run his tongue slowly up her leg and then her thigh, making her tremble with both pleasure and want. Heechul reached the top and began to systematically lick her inner thighs before entering his tongue within her.

'Ohhhh,' he groaned, 'you taste good.'' Jessica tried not to cry out but as soon as he reached her center it was futile. He expertly twisted his tongue inside her; she called out in pure pleasure.

After a while, he brought his tongue from her vagina and kissed her stomach, her breasts, all the way up until he reached her mouth once again. As they kissed, Jessica fumbled with Heechul's belt until it came undone and she was able to roughly pull his jeans down. Her fingers wrapped around his pants, stroking the skin on his hip before she yanked them down entirely, revealing a rock hard member. Jessica held it in her hands and stroked it (Heechul groaned) before bringing it to her mouth.

'Ahhhh, Sica this feels so gooddd,' Heechul moaned as Jessica moved her mouth backwards and forwards around his member. She could feel how hard it was inside her mouth before he exploded inside her. She could taste him as he withdrew his member from her mouth and proceeded to position himself on top of her. He then placed one finger inside her aching and wet center before teasing in another one; Jessica cried out once again. 'Quickly,' she begged and he inserted his member within her. Jessica moaned in desperation as he moved about inside her, finally screaming when he reached her pleasure spot. This time he wasted no time in being gentle, and immediately rocked up at down within her again and again. They both called out in pleasure, holding on to each other as Heechul licked Jessica's chest repeatedly whilst making love. Then it all became too much, and Jessica's vision went blurred as Heechul emptied within her, and they collapsed in a heaving mess, limbs intertwined with each other.


	5. People You May Know

Jessica woke the next morning to find Heechul already awake. He was looking at her rather intensely and softly stroking her hair.

'Good morning,' he said with a small smile as he saw her eyes flutter open. Jessica smiled and stretched; she felt sticky with sweat and needed a shower. Suddenly, a thought struck her.

'Hey, when did you say Leeteuk was coming back?' She asked cautiously.

'I don't know,' Heechul replied, 'Saturday morning or something?'

Jessica froze, 'Heechul...'

'Yeah?'

'It is Saturday morning.'

Heechul turned to frown at her when someone unlocked the door and came in.

'HEECHULLIE I'M HOMEEEE!''

Leeteuk sauntered in to the room, locked the door behind him and turned to face them before freezing in place, startled at the scene before him. An excruciatingly long and awkward silence fell upon them before Leeteuk finally had the sense to look away; Heechul began laughing hysterically and Jessica just buried her face in her pillow in embarrassment.

*

Dating Kim Heechul was a sort of dream-like reality. No longer was Jessica pathetically shadowing Donghae and Eunhyuk; everyone knew her (albeit most only knew her as 'Heechul's girlfriend') and she was now constantly hanging around with Heechul and Leeteuk. After their initial awkward interaction, Leeteuk was sweetly apologetic and it turned out he was actually quite kind and charming in his own way. At first there were rumours that Jessica had dated Donghae, and even cheated on him with Heechul, but these were quickly replaced with rumours that Donghae and Eunhyuk were dating after they choreographed a moderately sensual duet dance performance for the first termly examinations. Jessica had scored well across the table on these herself and she still sat with Donghae in vocal class and was quite friendly with him. However, the few times she'd made eye contact with Eunhyuk, it was rather painful as Heechul and Eunhyuk were still at odds with one another. Despite this, all in all, life had generally improved for Jessica at school.

Jessica sat in her vocal class one Monday morning when a crumpled slip of paper hit her lightly on the shoulder, she turned around and saw Taeyeon, who'd scored top amongst female vocalists in the vocal exam (fourth overall), wave at her. She turned to read what was on the slip:

Hey so you're Heechul's gf right? What's he like???? ;)

Surprised, Jessica scrawled her reply on the other side of the paper:

I don't know? Just a guy I guess.

She handed it back to Taeyeon who read it and looked disappointed. Tiffany looked over Taeyeon's shoulder and read it too, with a giggle.   
After a short while, another piece of paper hit Jessica's arm:

So could you introduce me to him...? Pleasse xx ;)

Jessica sighed but agreed anyways, what was the harm?

After class, Jessica waited for Taeyeon and Tiffany, the former immediately hugging her.

'Hi! I'm Taeyeon, I don't think we've really spoken before?' She exclaimed after finally releasing her. Feeling slightly harassed, Jessica introduced herself to them.

'Oh we know who you are, of course, everyone does!' Taeyeon said, making Jessica nod awkwardly.

'Taeyeon, stop harassing her,' Tiffany laughed, voicing Jessica's feelings exactly.

They reached the canteen and headed over to where Leeteuk was sitting alone.

'Hey Leeteuk, where did Heechul go?' Jessica asked as she took a seat and motioned Taeyeon and Tiffany to do the same.

'To the toilets. Who's this?'

'Taeyeon and Tiffany from my vocal class. They wanted to meet Heechul.'

'Oh,' Leeteuk laughed, 'You didn't want to meet me?' The tree girls blinked at him, confused; he tried to laugh it off.

'Hey,' Heechul had returned. He quickly pecked Jessica on the lips before taking a seat beside her. He eyed Taeyeon and Tiffany.

'Hey, you scored 4th in the vocal ranking didn't you? Taeyeon, right?'

Taeyeon nodded vigorously, delighted. Jessica laughed, 'They wanted me to introduce you to them.'

'Not me,' Tiffany clarified, quickly. Heechul laughed.

'Well, Taeyeon, I must say I was impressed by your ranking.' Heechul smiled. Taeyeon and Heechul got on surprisingly well and were soon deep in conversation, with Leeteuk occasionally chipping in. Jessica tried to join in as well but was surprised to find herself failing. What was happening?

Soon, Heechul had invited Taeyeon to hang around with them the next day; completely ignoring Tiffany. Taeyeon had immediately agreed, leaving Tiffany alone the next day. Feeling bad for her, Jessica left to talk to Tiffany instead. Jessica could talk to Tiffany in English, making Jessica feel more at home. She was unpleasantly surprised to find Heechul didn't really feel her absence much. Jessica was spending more and more time with Tiffany whilst Taeyeon was with Heechul a lot more. She tried not to feel jealous until she walked past and saw the two of them affectionately hugging whilst Heechul stroked Taeyeon's hair gently.

Soon, they stopped seeing each other entirely. Taeyeon, Leeteuk and Heechul were the new super trio. Jessica tried not to feel any resentment for them, but it was futile - even Leeteuk had forgotten her. She knew the rumours that Heechul and Taeyeon were probably true, and that the rumours that Heechul had cheated on her with Taeyeon were probably true as well, but she did not show it. She decided to forget him and his relationship. Even as Heechul moved on and dated others, she still ignored him. She'd decided to move on too.

*

Heechul was like the Queen of the school. He ruled over everyone, even his hyungs in the year above like Jungmo and Jay. His team of Leeteuk and Taeyeon assisted him in everything and he could make anyone do what he wanted. Kyuhyun, who ranked first amongst vocalists as well as general studies, seemed at first the only person who defied him, until Heechul convinced him to join them, too. Heechul, Leeteuk, Taeyeon, Kyuhyun (occasionally accompanied by whoever Heechul was dating at the time) dominated school's society. Jessica was now close friends with Tiffany and her roomate, Seohyun.

Soon, a year had passed in this way. As the new school year arrived, students prepared for the new trainees to arrive in the second week. Heechul, Leeteuk and Yoona (Heechul's girlfriend at the time) secured the well-desired roles as MCs for the new trainees on their first day. However, during the preparations, Heechul and Yoona broke up; resulting in Heechul cruelly pushing her to the side the whole time.

Heechul had changed so much from the boy Jessica sat down with in the canteen that day. She could hardly recognise him now.


	6. Who are You

'Now, for the student special mentions,' Lee Soo Man called. It was the opening ceremony for the new trainees. You sat in between Amber and another boy as the headmaster welcomed the students.

'So first of all, can we give a warm welcome to this year's student representative. This year, the student deserves even more appreciation...as he was the only applicant for the role. Please can Zhang Yixing, or, by his preferred name, "Lay", please come to the stage.' The audience laughed as an absent-minded looking boy nervously approached the stage and bowed to the Headmaster.

'Next, congratulations to this year's international trainees. Can Amber Liu and Krystal Jung from the USA; Kris Wu from Canada; Zhang Yixing or Lay, Victoria Song, Lu Han and Huang Zitao or Tao from China please stand up.'

Amber rose beside you along with the other students, smiling awkwardly as everyone applauded.

*

'So how was dance class?' Baekhyun asked as he took his place opposite you in the cafeteria. He was a boy in both your vocal and variety class who you'd become good friends with during the first two weeks of school.

'Terrible,' you said moodily whilst stabbing your ramen viciously with your chopsticks. 'Why on earth did our class get all the amazing dancers? We have Kai, Luna, Lay and Sehun,' you count on your fingers, 'and then there's me. I did not come here for strenuous exercise.'

Baekhyun laughed, 'Relax, y/n, we have variety next.'

You nod, cheering up slightly. 'So what did you do during your free period? Was it terribly boring without me?' You batted your eyelids prompting Baekhyun to roll his eyes.

'Actually it was pretty weird. I was with Jongdae, you know, Chen, and then I bumped in to a couple of hyungs and we sorta hung around with them the entire time. They were pretty fun actually. Heechul hyung said that I was "destined to be this year's Kim Heechul,' Baekhyun laughed, 'I guess I'm going to screw a load of girls and get friendly with the Headmaster then.'

You paused, with your chopsticks in midair. 'Heechul oppa, huh?' you asked cautiously, remembering him from the first day and what Jessica had said about him.

'Yeah. I mean, you hear a lot of bad stuff about him but he's actually quite ni-' Baekhyun broke off and waved to someone who'd just entered the cafeteria, 'Hyung! ' he exclaimed, gesturing frantically,'come over here!' Hurriedly, you turned your head and felt your throat go dry as you saw Kim Heechul walking in with Taeyeon and approaching the two of you.

'Hey Baekhyun,' he said with his signature smirk. He turned and looked at you, 'Oh, I remember you - I interviewed you on the first day! What's your name?'

You smiled and introduced yourself, trying not to think about your last embarrassing interaction.

'She's my best friend,' added Baekhyun with a smile.

'Why don't you two come have lunch with us?' Heechul asked, gesturing towards a table where Leeteuk and Kyuhyun were already sat.

Baekhyun looked at you for confirmation (you nodded) before agreeing and getting up to join them.

'Who's this?' Leeteuk smiled as you sat beside him whilst Baekhyun sat beside Heechul.

'Baekhyun and y/n,' Heechul explained, 'I'm training Baekhyun to become the next Kim Heechul.'

Leeteuk laughed - 'of course you are.'

'Don't listen to anything Heechul says,' warned Kyuhyun, earning a light slap on the shoulder from the former.

'Do you remember y/n from the first day, Leeteuk? I interviewed her.' Heechul changed the subject.

Leeteuk thought from the moment before nodding vigorously, 'You mean the one you were trying to seduce?'

You choked on your ramen as Kyuhyun and Taeyeon fell in to peals of laughter and Baekhyun looked at you, alarmed. Spluttering and coughing, you accepted the glass of water Heechul handed you and drank deeply.

'Sorry about that,' Leeteuk chuckled as he pat you on the back. You shook your head, 'it's fine,' you said weakly.

'Are you okay now?' Baekhyun asked cautiously. You nodded. 'So, erm, what's this about seducing you?' He said bluntly.

You gave him a pleading look in your eyes to not continue but Leeteuk answered for you.

'Oh Heechul was interviewing her and, as usual, she was kind of taken aback by how good-looking Heechul is so he decided to toy around with her for a bit as a joke.'

'No I did not, Leeteuk,' Heechul hissed between his teeth before turning and giving you a charming smile. 'I wasn't "toying around with you as a joke"  I thought you were really pretty,' he said matter-of-factly.

'Erm...thanks,' you replied with a small smile whilst distractedly swivelling your ramen around in a bowl. Heechul winked at you in return.

As you were walking to your variety class, Baekyun spoke:

'So do you really have a crush on Heechul?' he asked slyly.

'Shut up,' you replied, pushing him playfully.

'Owwww,' he whined in exaggeration, rubbing his shoulder and pouting at you.

'Don't make that face, you look so weird.'

'Okay now you shut up,' Baekhyun said before putting an arm around your shoulder as you left the cafeteria.

*

Heechul watched as Baekhyun put hid arm around y/n's shoulder and narrowed his eyes.

'Do you like her?' Leeteuk's voice appeared from beside him.

Heechul shook his head. 'No, I don't exactly like her...yet.'

'Yet,' Leeteuk repeated.

'Yet,' Heechul nodded.

'Heechul's next victim,' Kyuhyun whispered in to Taeyeon's ear, out of earshot from the others.

'Oh come on, you have to be fair. He did genuinely like Jessica before she randomly decided to stop seeing him. And I'm sure he did like Yoona, too.' Taeyeon added as an afterthought.

'Oh yeah? Well what about the rest?'

Taeyeon sighed. 'I think he liked them all at first. He just...got bored I guess.'

Kyuhyun rolled his eyes, 'How on earth can he just get bored? I don't understand - doesn't he know how much he's hurting people?'

Taeyeon glanced sadly at Heechul who was laughing at some joke Leeteuk told. 'He's just a bit immature right now. He can't be serious in his relationships so they all end quickly and he moves on fast,' she looked at Kyuhyun who was deep in thought, 'but enough about him - what about you?' she demanded, giving him an accusatory stare.

'Me?' Kyuhyun asked, looking hurt.

'Yes, you,' Taeyeon repeated impatiently,'how long do you think Seohyun will wait for you? Just ask her out already.'

Kyuhyun moaned and hid his head in his arms. 'Why do I have to make the first move? Why can't she?' he whined with his voice muffled

Taeyeon rolled her eyes and nudged him, 'get up.' He raised his head and looked at her.

'Look, 'she's probably thinking the same thing. But both of you like each other and one of you has to make a move or it won't go anywhere. So just go ahead and do it.'

Kyuhyun sighed - 'Fine, I'll ask her tomorrow.


	7. Pretty Girl

'What do you mean you're ill?'' You yelled furiously at your phone . 'So what? I'm supposed to just sit around by myself like a loner the next few days?' You shuddered at the thought.

'Calm down y/n. Go tag along with Amber or something,' Baekhyun's voice did have an unpleasant nasal sound.

'I can't do that! Amber has so many friends I'm just going to be there on the edge not knowing what to do.'

'Well why don't you hang out with Heechul since you luuuuurrrrve him?'

'Excuse me?'' You hissed dangerously.

Baekhyun laughed. 'Honestly, what's wrong with you? Just talk to people. Do you not know how to do that?'

'Listen, when you get back here, you're gonna get it.' You snapped.

'Oh sure I will,' Baekhyun said sarcastically before coughing harshly. 'I've got to go now, okay? I'll see you.'

You sighed, 'Bye.' You said gloomily before pocketing your phone and reluctantly trudging over towards your first class.

*

You were aimlessly trudging along the school corridors during break when Heechul called out to you.

'Hey! Y/n!' Heechul wasn't with his usual gang - instead, he was walking with a girl from your year who you recognised from your variety class. Smiling, you approached the pair.

'Hi oppa.'

'Hi. Where's Baekhyun?'

'Oh he's ill,'' you replied moodily. Heechul laughed.

'What's wrong with you?'

'Well, while Baekhyun's not here, I'm basically going to be walking around the school wondering what to do.' you said with a sigh.

'Are you kidding? You're one of us now, you won't be alone.'

You couldn't help but smile, 'and who's "us"?'

'Me, Taeyeon, Teukie, Kyuhyun, Baekhyun, you and Sulli,' he gestured to the girl beside him who was stood quietly, 'I wanted to introduce you two, and Baekhyun, since she's in your year; she's a good friend of mine.'

'Hi,' Sulli smiled, 'you're in my variety class aren't you? We can go together.' You nodded, remembering that you had variety next. You couldn't help but think that Sulli and Heechul looked good together as they both had rather doll-like features. You felt a small pang of jealousy inside but ignored it as the bell rang.

'Oh, guess it's time to go,' said Heechul, 'see you two at lunch.' he added before winking at the two of you and walking away. As soon as he left, an uncomfortable silence filled the atmosphere.

You cleared your throat, 'Er, so should we get going then?'

Sulli nodded and the two of you headed for your variety class.

'So how did you come to know Heechul oppa?' Sulli asked as you took your seats.

'Baekhyun introduced me to him,' you explained, 'they're quite close. What about you?'

'I've known him from before. We've been friends for ages; he teases me all the time though. It's weird because he always says he'll protect me but he's the one who ends up making me cry.' Sulli laughed fondly.

You chuckled feebly, 'that sure sounds like Kim Heechul.' you tried to smile but found yourself grimacing instead. You knew Heechul wanted you to make friends with Sulli but you were finding it quite difficult.

'Yeah, you'd better be careful.' Sulli replied, wide-eyed.

'Excuse me?' You scowled at her, unable to keep the accusatory tone from your voice. What was she talking about?

Sulli laughed, 'Oh I just mean that if Heechul wanted you around so much, he probably has his eye on you. And he doesn't really have the best reputation with girls.'

'Well what about you?' You demanded, seriously annoyed now. Who did she think she was to tell you that?

'Oh we're like brother and sister. He'd never try anything on me,' You raised your eyebrow, refusing to believe her.

'Right,' you said sarcastically, rolling your eyes. Sulli frowned, 'No really it's true! I even told him - once - "as long as I don't date anyone like you, I'll be okay right?" I mean, I'm always telling him off for what he does. So that's why I'm just warning you.'

Unable to stand it anymore, you turned to her and spoke. 'Look, I get that you're just trying to help out but I really don't need you to tell me what to do. I'm not an idiot - I know exactly what I'm doing, okay?' You gave her a strained smile before turning your back to her.

'Well sorry,' you heard her mumble just as the class begun. You decided to ignore her.

*

It was 7:00pm and you, Heechul, Leeteuk, Taeyeon, Kyuhyun and Sulli were at a restaurant for dinner. Trying to avoid sitting near Sulli, you chose a seat opposite Heechul and beside Leeteuk.

'It's just as well Baekhyun's ill,' you said, 'he's missing out.' You took a bite from your chopsticks but then paused when you caught Heechul gazing at you with a knowing smile on his face. Ignoring the odd feeling in your stomach, you frowned, 'what?' But before he could reply, Leeteuk cut in.

'If Baekhyun came I would definitely not have payed - 6 people is enough thank you. Heechul you need to stop making so many friends.' Leeteuk jabbed his chopsticks in Heechul's direction with a scowl whilst Heechul looked affronted.

'Erm, Leeteuk, I'm pretty sure I'm the only reason you have friends so you should be grateful.'

'I have plenty of friends outside of your little group!' Leeteuk replied indignantly.

'Oh yeah?' Heechul smirked, 'Name them.'

Leeteuk began to count on his fingers, 'Yoona.'

'You sure she still wants to talk to you after we broke up?'

Leeteuk continued, ignoring him. 'Kangin.'

'Oh please, you barely talk to Kangin.'

Leeteuk raised an eyebrow, his stare ice-cold, 'Donghae, Eunhyuk.'

Heechul slammed his chopsticks down on the table. 'If you were friends with Eunhyuk you wouldn't be sat here right now.' He hissed, eyes flashing dangerously. Taeyeon sighed and rolled her eyes towards Kyuhyun whilst he shook his head in disapproval. You and Sulli could only stare.

'You guys should make it up already,' Leeteuk said softly, 'What if you debut together?'

Heechul snorted, 'The Headmaster knows me. He's not dumb enough to do that.'

Leeteuk sighed, 'Anyways, I have plenty of friends in the lower year too,' he continued, 'Krystal.'

'Oh god no, Krystal is just being nice to you because she's scared of you.'

'What? Since when?'

This time, it was Sulli who spoke. 'It's true,' she said, nodding with a slight smile, 'she told me.'

Leeteuk laughed, 'Oh. Well, there's always Suho.'

'Suho's closer to me than he is to you,' said Kyuhyun. 'But I have to admit, he like worships you - he thinks you're great. Apparently you interviewed him on the first day and ever since then he's been practising his variety skills in front of the mirror. Honestly, I'm surprised he didn't apply for student rep. He probably would've won instead of that Yixing guy.'

'Suho would've been so much better than Lay,' you agreed. 'Lay is so forgetful he doesn't know half the people in our year, including me.'

Heechul chuckled, 'That's very unfortunate for him then,' he said and he winked at you.

Blushing, you couldn't help but smile as you looked down and continued to eat.


	8. Couple T'ple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if you guys have noticed but all the chapter titles are songs from SM and they kinda sum up the chapter so yeah go and listen to them

It was the 4th day that Baekhyun was ill, and during that period, you had spent all of your time with Heechul, Leeteuk, Kyuhyun, Taeyeon and Sulli. You were now known throughout the school as one of the new additions to Heechul's close band of friends, and rumours that the two of you were dating had already sparked, though most dismissed them as nonsense. It was a Friday - and you were meeting up with the other 5 before your dance class.

'Guys,' Sulli began, her eyes glimmering excitedly, 'I heard there's a big firework show going on tonight - we should be able to see them quite well from school. I was thinking we could maybe watch them together?'

Leeteuk nodded, 'Yeah, I heard about that, most of the school will probably be watching. Why don't I see if we could get the roof to ourselves?'

You frowned, 'Isn't the roof off-limits for students?'

Heechul rolled his eyes. 'Well yeah, they are for regular students. But Lee Soo Man favours me - and Leeteuk's our year's student rep and the teachers all say,' he put on a high-pitched, doting voice, '"Leeteuk's the best student representative this school has ever had!" I'd be surprised if Leeteuk doesn't debut as the leader of a band.'

'But Sunny is related to him,' Taeyeon pointed out. 'What if she gets the roof?'

'Oh, we'll be fine,' Heechul insisted. 'It's not like she uses that fact for anything.'

'So it's settled then,' Leeteuk said with a smile. ''We'll meet at 8pm at the roof door. Heechul and I will sort out getting the key.'

You all nodded in agreement just as the bell rang and seperated towards your separate lessons.

*

Kyuhyun knocked on the door nervously, praying silently that Leeteuk would answer instead of Heechul. A few moments later, he sighed in relief as Leeteuk opened the door with a smile.

'You want to go up together, Kyu? I'm almost ready - Heechul's already left with the roof key.'

'No - erm, Leeteuk, I can't come with you guys today.' Kyuhyun bit his lip, cursing himself in his mind. How could he have forgotten?

Leeteuk frowned, 'How come?'

'I forgot but, yesterday, Seohyun told me she was watching the fireworks with her friends and she asked me if I wanted to come. I said I'd bring my friends and we'd all watch them together. It'll look weird if I go alone now.' Kyuhyun looked down.

'So what's the problem?' Leeteuk asked, grinning again, 'I'll just call Heechul to come down and-'

'No!' Kyuhyun interrupted quickly, earning a surprised look from the elder. Kyuhyun took a deep breath, 'Jessica will be there. Heechul can't come.'

'Oh,' Leeteuk replied, finally understanding the situation. He flicked his hair in thought before replying, 'Listen, the others don't know about this so they can go ahead and I'll join you with Seohyun and the others. I'll just text Heechul saying a few of us couldn't make it.'

Kyuhyun frowned, 'Will Heechul - will he be okay with that?'

Leeteuk smiled good-naturedly. 'If he isn't, it's not our problem.'

Kyuhyun grinned back at him and waited for Leeteuk to finish getting ready. As they were walking out of the boys' dorm building, they met Taeyeon and Sulli.

'Hi!' Taeyeon called as the two girls approached them.

'Where's y/n?' Leeteuk asked.

'We knocked at her door but Amber said she already left,' answered Sulli. 'Why're you two going towards the gardens?'

'Turns out Kyuhyun agreed to meet up with Seohyun today,' Leeteuk replied, winking at the former. 'But he needs some people to go with him.'

Taeyeon raised an eyebrow. 'Oh really? So did you ask her out like I told you to?'

'Erm...no,' Kyuhyun looked down sheepishly.

Taeyeon sighed. 'Come on, Sulli,' she said, moving towards the gardens and dragging Sulli with her.

'What? Where are we going?' Sulli asked, alarmed.

'We're going with these two. They can't handle anything on their own.' She replied with a small smile tugging at her lips. Kyuhyun and Leeteuk stared at the two for a moment before hurrying to follow them.

'Wait! What about Heechul?' Leeteuk called.

'Y/n's with him right? He'll be fine.' Taeyeon said confidently.

'Won't oppa be mad if we don't turn up?' Sulli asked with a frown.

'He'll be fine okay?,' she sighed, 'Tiffany will be there with Seohyun, right? I haven't been able to speak to her much in the dorms lately.'

And the four of them continued to walk until they met Seohyun, Jessica and Tiffany all waiting for them on the grass. Seohyun waved at them to sit down. Kyuhyun sat beside her, slightly seperated from the rest, who were all chatting excitedly.

'Hey,' he said with a nervous smile. He could never quite work out what to say when he was with Seohyun.

'Hi,' she replied, looking at him, 'I'm glad you could come.'

'I wouldn't turn down an invitation from you,' Kyuhyun whispered, prompting her to turn away and blush. Kyuhyun grinned and put his arm around her.

Meanwhile, Leeteuk was having a great time.

'Wow. Looks like I'm surrounded by girls.' He winked cheesily at them. Taeyeon scowled at him.

'Leeteuk if you start acting weird I'll make you leave,' she said whilst the others laughed.

'Why are you never at the dorm, Tae?' Tiffany asked, 'I miss you!'

Taeyeon sighed, 'Two words: Kim Heechul.'

'Aren't you supposed to be Heechul's best friend?' Jessica asked Leeteuk. Nobody noticed the stiff tone to her voice.

Leeteuk laughed softly, 'Nah, I'd say Taeyeon is more like his best friend. I'm just always - sorta there.'

'Look! The fireworks are starting!' Tiffany called suddenly, and the seven of them turned as a whistling sound was heard and a firework exploded in to a glittering mass of colour. As more and more went off, they exclaimed in amazement - and drew closer to their friends in the harsh cold of autumn which was beginning to bite them in the late September day. Seohyun leaned her head on to Kyuhyun's neck. Kyuhyun side glanced at Taeyeon who was watching them and, at her prompting nod, he turned towards Seohyun and spoke:

'Seohyun,' he whispered.

'Mmm?' Seohyun was tired from the week of training and answered lazily.

'Will you - do you want to go out with me?'

He felt Seohyun stiffen in surprise beside him and held his breath as she looked up at him with bright, round eyes.

'Kyuhyun...'

'It's okay if you don't,' he said hurriedly, preparing for the worst, 'like honestly I don't-'

Seohyun shushed him with a finger to his lips. 'Of course I do,' she said with a smile. Kyuhyun sighed in relief and relaxed his tense body as he pulled her closer to him, watching the fireworks with a feeling of absolute contentment and peace. He was just enjoying the moment when Taeyeon sidled up to him and nudged him.

He turned at frowned at her - he didn't expect her to interfere.

'Taeyeon what are you-'

'Look,' she silenced him, pointing up towards the roof of the main building.

Kyuhyun's jaw dropped. It was Heechul and y/n: kissing.

'Wow.' It was all he could say.

'I know,' Taeyeon said, understanding him even though he only said one word. 'Do you think it will last?'

Kyuhyun sighed. 'Let's hope so.'

A sigle drop of rain fell from the sky above, and soon, it was drizzling slightly. Kyuhyun and Taeyeon watched as Heechul and y/n left from the edge of the roof before they walked back themselves.

'By the way,' Kyuhyun said to Leeteuk as they went upstairs to their dorm rooms, 'did you actually text Heechul in the end?'

Leeteuk's face dropped, 'Oops,' he turned to bite his lip at Kyuhyun, 'I left my phone at the dorm. I hope he's not mad at me.'

Kyuhyun smirked knowingly, 'Don't worry. I have a feeling he'll be in a particularly good mood...'

And the two of them said goodbye to one another for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would love a comment ;)


	9. She Is

You wandered up the stairs towards the rooftop door in time to meet the others but found upon your arrival that only Heechul was waiting with the keys. After greeting him, the two of you wait for another five minutes with no avail: nobody else turned up. Sighing in frustration, Heechul simply unlocked the door so the two of you could watch the fireworks on your own.

'Wow,' you gasp in amazement as soon as you walk out on top of the roof; the view was breathtaking. Stars twinkled infinitely in the night sky whilst the gardens down below shone under the moonlight with shadows dancing acroos the trees and ponds. Immediately, you head for the edge to take an even better look and to breathe in the fresh autumn air.

'This place is amazing,' you whisper in awe.

Heechul smirked as he stood beside you at the edge, 'Yeah, I know. I think that's why it's off-limits for students. It would get too crowded.'

'Yeah,' you nod, still looking around at the view. 'Thanks for bringing us - well, me - here.'

Heechul shook his head, 'Nah, it was actually Leeteuk who did it all, not me. I just kind of stood there looking pretty.'

You laughed, 'Well then you were  definitely a lot of help then.'

'Definitely,' Heechul agreed. The two of you paused for a moment, still waiting, when Heechul suddenly called out and pointed towards the gardens.

'Hey, isn't that Leeteuk, Taeyeon and Sulli with,' he squinted slightly, getting a better look, 'Jessica and Seohyun, I think.'

You followed his gaze and leaned forward slightly, 'Wait, if you look just under those branches,' you twisted his body so that he could look at the scene from your angle, 'that's Kyuhyun oppa and Seohyun unnie.'

'Oh yeah. So I bet that other girl is Tiffany.'

You nodded. 'Why are they over there, though? They're meant to be here with us.'

Heechul rolled his eyes, 'It was  obviously Kyuhyun's idea. He's the only one who would ditch me to flirt with his not-girlfriend.'

'Not-girlfriend?'

'He's liked her for ages and doesn't even do anything about it. He's such a wimp.'

'Seohyun unnie likes him too - she was my guide on the first day, I could tell.'

'Not for long. One day she'll move on because neither of them is doing anything about it.'

'You really think so?'

Heechul nodded, 'Definitely.'

The two of you stood there for a while in silent contemplation, looking out at the endless sky. You took a quick glance to your side and found Heechul gazing intently at the stars, as if in deep thought. Whilst he wasn't  paying attention, you took this chance to analyse his features: his sharp nose; double eyelids; soft hair etc. And, on complete instinct, you found yourself reaching out slowly and brushing the back of your fingers against his temple; his skin was luxuriously smooth. Heechul turned to look at you with a raised eyebrow.

Flustered, you casted your eyes downwards and tried to speak confidently. 'Your skin is really good. I mean, it's really smooth, I'm so jealous.' you said bluntly.

Heechul laughed, 'I know right?' He paused for a moment before continuing, 'you know, when I'm famous, I want a fan chant for me.'

'A fan chant? Just for you?' You asked doubtfully.

'Yeah!' He replied, oblivious of your cynical tone, 'I can just imagine it: me, on stage, the audience all lit up, and all the fans screaming my name.' He looked out excitedly before spreading his arms out like wings and shouting across the landscape. 'WOOYUTBIGAL KIM HEECHUL, (milky skin Kim Heechul) SARANGHAEYO KIM HEECHUL (I love you Kim Heechul)'  
Heechul turned towards you, 'Wow. I just made that up on the spot. That's  actually quite impressive don't you think?' His eyes were glimmering in enthusiasm

You laughed. 'It's great. I'll definitely  come to one of your concerts and I'll definitely scream your fan chant the loudest.'

'You'd better,' he replied before reaching over and placing an arm around your shoulder when he saw you shiver slightly from the cold. You leaned on his chest and yawned sleepily, 'wooyutbigal Kim Heechul, saranghaeyo Kim Heechul,' you muttered in to the fabric of his jacket.

'Yep, that's it,' Heechul leaned his head over yours, 'I'll remember you as my first ever fan.'

You smile unconsciously though he couldn't see you, 'Okay.'

You stayed in that position for a while, waiting. Just as your eyelids began to droop, you heard a loud whistle and snapped your head upright instantly as the firework show started. You both exclaimed in awe as the rockets erupted in to dazzling and vibrant bursts of rich colour. You stared, at the brilliant display and found your energy returning to you as they continued to set off. After a few minutes, you tilt your head slightly to check what Heechul's reaction was and found you were unable to tear your eyes away from his transfixed, glassy eyes and slightly parted lips. Instead of watching the fireworks show, you were admiring Heechul's face as shadows danced across his skin. However, it wasn't long before he turned and caught you looking at him.

Heechul smirked, 'Just admit it, y/n, you like me. ' Heechul's intent gaze was now on you and you were unable to look away as you found yourself nodding.

'Yes,' you say unabashedly, 'I like you.'

Heechul smiled - not his usual mocking smirk, but a genuine sweet smile you rarely saw on him. He leaned down towards your face and you leaned in, too and before you knew it, your lips met. Heechul wrapped his arms around your waist as you held on to his shoulders for support as he deepened what was a gentle kiss. You stayed in that position for a while, enjoying the feeling of Heechul moving his soft lips against yours, giving you a feeling of warmth and contentment, until you broke apart to breathe.

'I like you,' you repeated. 'Do you like me?'

Heechul smiled and looked as if he was contemplating his answer. He had just opened his mouth to reply when you felt a sudden raindrop fall on to your head - quickly accompanied by others. The two of you broke apart in surprise and looked up at the sky which was full of foreboding clouds sending what would soon be a downpour upon them. Heechul looked at you. 

'We should go back. We don't want to get wet.'

You nodded hurriedly and he took your hand as you left the roof and walked towards the dorms in silence. You quickly bid goodbye to him before rushing to your bedroom.

What just happened? you thought.  You were confused yetyou couldn't help but feel a shiver of excitement over what happened. Even if he didn't reply, he still kissed me, which has to mean something.

And you'd convinced yourself it was true by the time you feel asleep with a stupid grin on your face. 


	10. Shake that brass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of the fic came from Heechul's fan chant if y'all didn't know

'Baekhyun!' Although you pretended to be annoyed at your best friend, you had to admit you missed his company in your boring vocal classes. So, when he arrived in class after a week off, you ran up to him and threw your arms around his neck.

'Did you miss me?' He laughed as you walked over to your seats for your vocal class.

'Shut up,' you said, purposely banging your shoulders against his so he stumbled. 'By the way,' you continued, 'Amber's having a late birthday party with Chen on Saturday and she told me I can bring someone. Do you want too come?'

'Wow. I would've thought Chen would invite me personally but apparently not.'

'Yeah, you're not special enough. Are you going to come then? It's in the first year girls' common room.'

'Why don't you bring Heechul hyung? Isn't he your favourite person?'

You rolled your eyes, 'Are you coming or not?'

'Fine, fine, I'll come.' he said, and you feel silent as the class started.

*

There were too many people. Too many people. None of the first year girls used the common room so it was quite full with over 10 people.

'Happy birthday to you......' everyone sang as Ryeowook walked in with a beautifully made cake lit up with candles. Amber and Chen jumped up and blew out the candles quickly whilst the rest of you applauded.

And it was noisy, much too noisy, and you had a splitting headache.

'Oh my god,' you moaned as Amber popped a party popper in your face. 'Isn't it a bit late to have your birthday party now? It's already October. It's almost my birthday.'

'Yeah,' Henry agreed from across the room. 'And mine.'

'Oh stop complaining y/n. You're just touchy because you're losing.' Amber scoffed.

Indeed, you'd all sat down to play cards in teams, and you and Baekhyun were most definitely losing.

You yawned and leaned your head on Baekhyun's shoulder. 'Whatever. I'm tired anyways.'

Krystal looked at you with a raised eyebrow, 'you two are awfully close - are you, like, together?'

There was an awkward pause whilst everyone in the room stared at them for a moment before you and Baekhyun erupted in to laughter.

'Me? - and - her?' Baekhyun choked.

'No - bloody - way.' You continued, between laughter. Everyone stared at you, smiling nervously.

'Besides, she likes someone else.' Baekhyun said after he had calmed down.

'No I don't!' you quickly denied before throwing a pillow at him.

'Who is it, y/n, tell us, please,' Chen insisted.

'Maybe it's Heechul oppa,' Krystal sniggered, and before you were given a chance to reply, the door opened and everyone turned to see who the uninvited guest was.

'Unnie?' Krystal asked, frowning at her sister who was at the door with a grave expression, 'what are you doing?'

'Sorry for interrupting, guys, but could I talk to y/n please?'

Surprised, you stood up and approached her before the two of you left the room.

'What is it Jessica unnie?' you asked innocently.

Jessica sighed before she began. 'Y/n...are you...dating Heechul?'

'No.' You replied immediately, taken aback by the question. 'Why?'

Jessica bit her lip, looking concerned. 'You do remember everything Seohyun and I told you at the beginning of the year, right?'

'Yes...' you replied slowly, catching on slightly the direction of the conversation.

'How - what - what's your relationship with him?' Jessica asked cautiously.

'Why does it matter to you?' You replied bluntly, getting irritated.

'I'm just, well, worried about you I guess. I know what he's like so even though I don't want to interfere-'

'You are,' you interrupted suddenly. You knew exactly what she was trying to say and couldn't stand it.

'What?'

'You are - interfering, I mean.'

Jessica said nothing, but only looked at you in silence.

'Look, unnie, I appreciate you trying to help, but I can make decisions for myself, thanks.'

'I was just-'

'Seriously. I'm fine.'

And you left the room, annoyed, leaving her standing there looking rather affronted.

*

'So apparently it's your birthday soon?'

You were sat with Heechul in the gardens in the evening a couple of days after the party, looking out in to the distance.

'Yeah,' you breathed.

'What do you want me to get you?' He asked, turning to look at you and making you smile.

'Erm...' you said, pondering what you wanted. 'I don't know...maybe some jewelery or something? Like a pendant?'

'Okay.' Heechul replied before turning silent.

Unnerved by this, you nudged him slightly. 'What are you thinking?'

'It's a surprise~' Heechul sang teasingly.

'What? Noo, tell me.'

Heechul leaned close and whispered in your ear, 'you'll find out on your birthday.'

You shivered, though it had nothing to do with the cold weather.

'That's ages away. Just tell me now.'

'No. You have to be patient.' He said, pinching your nose before you swatted his hand away.

'Fine,' you said, leaning in to him and breathing in his scent.

'You sure are weird.'

'Why?' You demanded with a frown.

'Most people don't really talk to me. They think I'm a terrible person because of what people here tell them. And you can't tell me nobody's said anything if you had Jessica for your guide.'

You paused, remembering Jessica's warning in your head.

'Maybe I'm not like the others then.' You said, looking at him. Your noses were brushing each other's and you could count his individual eyelashes.

'No,' he whispered, and his soft breath played across your lips as you drew closer, 'you're not.'

And that was when the fire alarm began to blare and all students had to line up in the field.


	11. Talk to me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so basically I'm in the process of writing this fic on asianfanfics and I've done about 30ish chapters so far which is why I'm updating it all weird like 3 chapters every few weeks because whenever I can be bothered I copy and paste chapters on to here back to back

Note: seonsaeng-nim (선생님) means teacher.

 

'Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you,' Baekhyun sang with a sweet voice as you approached your regular table at lunch. You hadn't had any lessons together in the morning and he was nowhere to be found during break, so this was the first time you'd seen him that day. Smiling, you approached him and were immediately engulfed in his widened arms. He handed you a card before the two of you began to eat your lunch.

'Happy birthday to you~' you turned as Sulli walked carefully through the doors with a cake lit with candles, followed by Leeteuk, Taeyeon and Kyuhyun all singing along.

'Happy birthday y/n!' Sulli said as she set the cake down on the table in the middle of Baekhyun and you; Leeteuk ruffled your hair and Taeyeon gave you a hug.

'Thanks everyone,' you grinned sheepishly. 'Wait-' you said with a frown, 'where's Heechul oppa?'

Everyone immediately turned to Leeteuk for the answer.

'I don't know what he's doing,' Leeteuk shrugged, 'he didn't get up this morning, even when I called him.'

'Oh,' you replied, trying not to sound disapppinted. You'd been excited to see what Heechul might have given you, yet it looked like he couldn't even bother to turn up. Your stomach twisted unpleasantly at this thought, remembering the kiss on the rooftop. Was he really just like what everyone said he was?

'Y/n?' It was Baekhyun, ever observant, and looking concerned as you had gone off in a daze.

'Oh, I-I'm fine,' you said hurriedly, recovering yourself after jumping slighy when your name was called. He looked unconvinced - but decided to let it go.

*

'Y/n, could I speak to you after class?'

Groaning, you looked up from the floor and picked up your aching muscles as you stood up. It had been a particularly intense and draining dance lesson, and you had done abysmally compared to the likes of Kai and Lay who were in your class.

You watched miserably as the other students filed out of the dance room, occasionally glancing at you curiously as you stayed behind to talk to the teacher.

'Yes, seonsaeng-nim?'

'Y/n, you've been struggling, and don't worry because that's quite common for students who bad auditioned via fields other than dance. So for students like you, we do a programme called mentoring for first years. It happens in all subjects for students unable to catch up with their peers so don't feel embarrassed as it's nothing to worry about."

He paused, trying to read your expression. Your eyebrows were furrowed as you figured out what he was trying to say.

'So I'd like you to come here straight after your last lesson today, just so you can catch up. Weekly for an hour. And once you're on track, you won't have to do it anymore.'

You stared at him, 'You want me, to do extra dance, every week, with you?' You repeated in disbelief.

He laughed. 'No, no! Not with me! There are so many students struggling in different areas, do you think us teachers have the time to do extra coaching for everyone?'

You continued to stare at him; he calmed down and spoke seriously again.

'The beauty of the mentoring programme is that it's actually your seniors who coach you - second or third years. That means they can learn some teaching and performing skills as well. You're very lucky, you have one of the best of the best when it comes to dance, and he's very charming too; I'm sure you'll get along just fine. It's a boy called Lee Hyukjae; you may know him as Eunhyuk, perhaps?'

You were speechless - you couldn't believe you had been asked to do this, one your birthday, no less. Eunhyuk had come to Amber's party with Donghae but you hadn't really spoken to him. You knew him better for being the one person in the school Heechul seemed to despise.

You sighed at your ill fate , and moved on to your last lesson of the day.

*

You trudged awkwardly in to the dance practice room, missing the possible small-scale party you could have been having with your friends, and greeted Eunhyuk who was already in the room.

'Hi,' he said with a smile, 'you're y/n, right? I remember you from Amber's party.'

You nodded and set your bag down in the corner whilst Eunhyuk fiddled with the speakers. After a quick introduction in to the activites for the day, the two of you got started in a partner dance.

'So,' Eunhyuk said, breaking the silence whilst you moved, 'it's your birthday, right? Happy brthday.'

'Thanks. How did you know?'

'Are you kidding? Everyone at the canteen heard all your friends sing for you.'

'Yeah,' you said with a smile, 'they're good friends.'

'I guess they are. I mean, I don't know Baekhyun and Sulli that well but Leeteuk and Taeyeom are definitely alright. Kyuhyun was a bit of am asshole last year but I don't know maybe he's better with you.'

Curious about his possible reaction, you decided to ask about Heechul.

'Heechul wasn't there today though, was he?'

This reply took you by surprise, causing you to stumble. Eunhyuk caught you swiftly by the waist and you continued as if it never happened.

'Listen,' said Eunhyuk, though he could probably sense you were still flustered. 'I know this isn't any of my business, but are you two, err, dating?'

'No,' you replied bluntly, still wondering where Heechul was on your birthday.

'Because he did this a lot with the girls in our year - and the third years -  he would start hanging out with them and before you knew it, they were dating. But then, before you knew it, they'd broken up. I guess what I'm trying to say is, if Heechul ever does ask you out, I'd think about itvery carefully I'd I were y-'

He stopped in the middle of his words as you abruptly pushed him away. He was saying the same thing that Sulli said, and Jessica said, and you were sick of hearing it.

'Thanks, Eunhyuk oppa, really, but it is my birthday so is be really grateful if you'd just say we did the full hour so I can, you know, celebrate with my friends.' You said, and you simply grabbed your bag and left the room.

You knew what you had to do, you had to find Heechul, and talk to him.


	12. Sarang 3

You hurriedly sped over to the boys' dorm building before coming to a halt before the doors and realising you didn't have a key card to enter. You kicked the walls of the building in frustration, only for a searing pain to take over your toes as you hopped about absurdly on one foot, cursing angrily.

'Erm, what are you doing?'

You spun around on one foot, causing you to stumble pathetically in to Baekhyun's hands which were quick to steady you.

'Y/n, where were you? I haven't seen you since lunch! I wanted to celebrate in a dorm or something with the rest.'

'Erm, it was, extra class,' you muttered distractedly. 'Baek, can you open the door for me?'

'Why?' Baekhyun frowned suspicously.

'Just do it.'

'Y/n, what's wrong? I can tell something's bothering you...'

'It's nothing, now, can you please open the door? It's important.'

Baekhyun frowned before taking your hand and leading you to a nearby bench.

'Tell me what's up. Then I'll open the door for you.'

You sighed. Baekhyun could be really stubborn sometimes.

'Okay, so, you know when you were ill and I first met Sulli? Yeah, well she gave me some "advice" which was basically her telling me not to date Heechul oppa.'

'Oh,'

'And you know at Amber and Chen's party when Jessica unnie wanted to speak to me? She told me the exact same thing. And then Eunhyuk oppa today at extra dance practice, the same thing.'

'And I'm tired of people thinking I'm stupid or something, like I don't know what I'm doing. But the fact that oppa isn't here, on my birthday, I just can't help but worry that they're right...that he doesn't care.'

Baekhyun looked at you with a sad expression on his face.

'Y/n, you know Heechul hyung just like I do and he's not like what everyone says he is. I get that you're angry but you need you calm down. People are just trying to help, even if it's not in the best way. You should go - go to see hyung but don't go and demand where he's been all day or something. Just tell him how you feel and then, you'll finally learn the truth.'

You hesitated for a small moment before punching him lightly on the arm.

'Eugh, I hate it when you're right,' you said with a small smile. Bakhyun grinned at you.

'Should we go, then?'

You walked back to the boys' dorm building and Baekhyun swiftly unlocked the door with his key card before leading you upstairs and down a corridor.

'This is Heechul hyung's door,' he said a bit too confidently.

'Do you come here often?' You asked, slightly suspicous.

'Yeah,' he said with an enthusiastic smile, 'we play League of Legends together everyday.'

Raising an eyebrow, you said nothing and instead just nervously knocked on the door.

After a second, Heechul opened the door. His forehead was creased and his hair and clothes were rumpled.

'What - wait, y/n?' He started before looking at you in surprise.

The atmosphere suddenly turned a lot more awkward as you faltered on what to say.

'Oppa, w-where were you?' you said, silently cursing yourself for stuttering. Heechul opened his mouth to say something before closing it again as if changing his mind. There was a really long pause before Baekhyun let out a low whistle.

'So...how's everyone doing?'

Heechul and yourself turned around to look at him, as if you birth forgot he was still there, with no inclination to answer his question. Baekhyun, upon realising this, spoke again.

'Well, okay then. That was great. So I guess I'll just go now,' he said and he awkwardly stepped in to a room a few doors down the corridor on the opposite side while you both still stared at him. Once he was gone, you shook your head distractedly and looked at Heechul again.

'So? What have you been doing in here all day?' you asked softly.

Heechul looked down nervously, 'I've - I've been,' he bit his lip in thought. 'Oh, fine, I'll just show you,' he said, and he grabbed your wrist and lead you in to his room. Closing the door behind him, he leaf you to the desk where there were a few sheets of  paper with writing scrawled all over them. After drawing closer, you realised it was sheet music, though you did not recognise the song.

'I'm sorry,' Heechul said from behind you.  You turned around to look at him and found your face was only a couple of inchesaway from his. 'I wanted to finish it, I was on to the lyrics. I didn't realise how long it would actually take me to compose. I was still working on it today.'

Your heart rate picked up as you realised what he meant. 'You wrote. A song. For me?' you asked, voice slightly wavering. You couldn't believe he went to all that effort just for your birthday.

'Yeah. Well, I tried. I also got you,' he moved away from yoy and went to his bed side table and began rummaging inside the drawers, 'this.' Heechul held up s glittering necklace and brought it over for you to examine. It had a wobderfully intricate bass clef on it with a carved heart on the side. The level of detail told you must have been hand-made and very expensive.

'Do you like it?' Heechul spoke, his voice barely a whisper.

You nodded, 'it's beautiful,' you breathed. Heechul took the necklace and wrapped it around your neck and secured it from the back. You could feel his breath sending shivers on your exposed nape.

'Oppa, I-' you began, but Heechul turned you around to face him and put a finger to your lips.

'Y/n, I really like you,' he said and you could feel your fave heating up. 'Please will you - would you - be...my girlfriend?'

Your breath hitched as you found yourself nodding. You knew it. You knew Heechul cared, and that the things people said about him weren't true. And you would prove that they were all wrong about him in the end.Heechul's face drew closer to yours and you gladly wrapped your arms around his neck as he pulled you in to a soft kiss. His lips were soft and you could feel his stay breathing through the kiss and wondered how he could be so stable when your own heart was beating at least twice its usual pace.  You stayed there for a while with Heechul, until Leeteuk came in and you decided it was time to leave. You could definitely say however, that it had been a good birthday this year.


	13. 1 4 3

"So do you think it'll last?" Kyuhyun asked in a low voice, analytically surveying Heechul and yourself as you chatted idly.

Taeyeon sighed, "I don't know. You never know with Heechul, but I sure hope so. y/n seems really nice."

"Yeah, well, so was most of everybody else."

Taeyeon side-glanced Kyuhyun thoughtfully. "You know, there's something different this time."

"Yeah?"

"Before, with the others, Heechul was just so open and, well, flirtatious but now he's so much more nervous. It's actually kind of like how he acted with Hangeng."

"Hangeng? Really?" Kyuhyun was surprised. He'd only made friends whilst Heechul was dating Hangeng. He'd been Heechul's longest relationship, lasting around 3 months until Hangeng had to return to China due to residence issues. Hangeng had been certain to debut, as well, especially with his dance skills, and he was perhaps someone that Heechul had truly and sincerely loved. Everyone could tell their relationship was somehow different to the others that Heechul had but unfortunately, it had all ended too soon, and Heechul had even went through a period of depression; not turning up to training for a couple of weeks. He had had several talks with Lee Soo Man about the issue and was finally able to return to his usual self to achieve his dream of becoming a singer. One thing that Kyuhyun could tell for sure was that Heechul would not find it easy to open his heart up to somebody like that again. He was much too hurt with Hangeng. Much too hurt. Kyuhyun didn't think Heechul would ever trust somebody like that again, there was too much risk involved.

"Do you really think that he would let himself love her like that?"

Taeyeon sighed, "Maybe not now. But one day, he might."

"What if she leaves him, or has to leave him, like Hangeng did?"

"I don't know Kyuhyun, I just don't know."

*

After a few days, news that you and Heechul were officially dating became common knowledge throughout the school. One night, Amber confronted you.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me about you and Heechul, y/n. I had to learn it from Krystal!"

Oops, you thought.

"Uh - sorry, I kind of forgot. How did Krystal find out?"

"How do you think? From Jessica unnie of course. Krystal said Jessica unnie's not too pleased about it but obviously she doesn't want to interfere or anything."

"She's been a bit off with me for a while, to be honest, so I don't really care," you laughed lightly. "We've only just started dating, our first date's this weekend, in fact."

"Oh well good luck," Amber said with a sly grin whilst nudging you slightly. You moaned and shaked her hand off.

"You have nothing to say to me, Amber. What's going on with you and Henry, huh?"

Amber, looking guilty, instantly went pink, "We're just friends right now, okay?"

"Right now ~" you repeated.

"Go to sleep, y/n,"

"Good night," you said in a teasing sing-song voice, earning a groan from Amber.

*

You were nervous for your first date with Heechul the following day and the last thing you needed was extra dance practice with Eunhyuk interfering with the extensive amount of time you needed to prepare yourself and deliberate on what to wear.

"Eunhyuk oppaaaa," you whined, laying on the hard floor of the training room. "I can't do dance. This is a waste of time."

Eunhyuk rolled his eyes, and pulled you off the floor. "Everyone can dance, y/n. Dancing doesn't have a right or a wrong. You just move your body and let it take over."

You stared at him in disgust. Eunhyuk would never understand.

"No?" Eunhyuk asked, smiling weakly.

"No. No no no. Absolutely not. Why can't I just be a ballad singer or something?"

"Ballad singers won't make SM money, that's why. K-pop makes money and for K-pop, you need dance. So shall we get started?"

Sighing, you let Eunhyuk put some music on and grudgingly complied with his words.

"Listen, y/n, if you work hard today, we'll go to the café afterwards and I'll buy you something."

"Yay!" you cried out and immediately began to put more effort in whilst Eunhyuk rolled his eyes.

*

You sat down on a chair inside the steamy warm cafe and watched Eunhyuk approach you with some drinks: hot chocolate for you and strawberry milkshake for him. You furrowed your eyebrows as he sat down opposite you.

"Why on Earth would you buy strawberry ice milkshake in October?" you asked. Eunhyuk scowled at you, looking personally offended.

"Excuse me, strawberry milk is the best thing that people have created, ok? Don't say that ever again."

Taken aback by his serious expression, you laughed before the two of you fell in to a thoughtful silence.

"I feel like Heechul oppa would kill me if he saw me at a cafe with you," you said, watching Eunhyuk's reaction. Eunhyuk scoffed.

"Oh well, that's too bad for him then. I feel sorry for you to be honest - no offence - but he can't be a great boyfriend."

You raised an eyebrow. "Oh please. What would you know about great boyfriends?"

"Well since I both am and have a great boyfriend, I think I'm qualified to judge."

You rolled your eyes. "Yeah but you're not judge Heechul oppa. Do you ever even speak to him?"

"No." He retorted bluntly, "Why would I want to."

You sighed; Eunhyuk really was impossible.

"Whatever," you said, shaking your head. "Let's hurry up - it's getting late."

And together you finished your drinks and walked back to your dorms.

*

"So you're getting ready?"

You glared at Amber who was being incredibly unhelpful whilst you prepared for your first date with Heechul. You would think that, as a friend, she might help you on some of the decisions but no, Amber was content just staring at you amusedly from her bed and occasionally texting a friend on her phone which kept repeatedly going off.

"Do you think I should-" BEEP. You were interrupted as Amber's phone vibrated noisily once again and she hurriedly replied. "Who the hell are you texting, anyways?" you demanded, seriously irritated.

"Henry," she said with a grin as she texted rapidly.

"Henry, huh? No 'oppa'?"

Amber didn't reply, too absorbed in her conversation to listen to you. You turned back to the mirror, wishing Sulli was here as she would give you a lot better advice than uncooperative Amber, but you knew Sulli was out shopping with her roommate, Krystal. After what felt like forever, you finally put your boots on. Heechul hadn't told you where you were going, but you knew it had something to do with nature and dressed appropriately. Waving goodbye to Amber, you left the room and headed to the gates of the school where you'd agreed to meet. Heechul was already waiting for you, and he smiled slightly as you approached.

"You look great," he said after you'd greeted him.

"Thanks," you replied, you could feel your heart beating faster as he took your hand and you leaned in to him due to the cold.

"You ready?" he asked; you nodded in the affirmative.

"Then let's go," and together you walked in to the distance, hand in hand.


	14. Make me love you

It was a picturesque autumn scene: a cool breeze blowing sharply across your skin; the shining overhead sun not quite heating up your surroundings; brightly-coloured leaves crunching satisfyingly under your boots as you walked, one hand with your boyfriend, Kim Heechul, and the other clasping a warm coffee with heat seeping through the cup on to your fingers, thankfully warming them up slightly.

You were walking through what seemed to be a little-known wholly natural path with an entrance partly concealed by hedges in the unexplored depths of the park that Heechul had taken you to after some coffee at the local cafe. It seemed to have some sort of special significance to Heechul, who was staring out dreamily in to space.

"Have you been down here with many others before?" you found yourself asking, wondering if Heechul had brought any of his past lovers to the place.

Heechul sighed, blowing out a breath of cold air in the autumn. "Actually, I haven't. It was my sister, Heejin noona who first brought me here. If anything happened, we'd always take a walk down this path and it would calm us both down," Heechul drew in a shaky breath after a pause, "apart from that, I've been here with Hangeng who - who used to come to SM but he had visa problems and had to go back to China. H - he was my boyfriend...until he left."

You stared at him. You'd never known about this Hangeng before though you supposed it was best that it was Heechul himself who had told you.

"But that doesn't matter," Heechul continued, his voice a lot clearer than previously when it was thick with emotion. He sounded much more resolute now. "This might be a bit soon to say but, this is actually the first time I've been able to trust someone so quickly, you know? I don't know what it is but there's something different about you, y/n, that makes me...believe in you and believe in, well, us."

"Me? Oppa, I'm not the special one, it's you! You're Kim Heechul. Honestly, I feel so lucky and privileged to be able to getthis close to you. And for that, I'm grateful; thank you, Heechul oppa."

You had come to the end of the enclosed path and had to weave past some brambles to find yourself at the entrance of the park when Heechul stopped suddenly and turned to you.

"Why - how do always say the right things, y/n. It seriously scares me sometimes," he said with a laugh. You smiled up at him.

"Because I know you."

And with that, you closed the gap between you and Heechul leaned in in response. Your lips met and you snaked your arms around his neck to push him closer to you whilst Heechul pressed lightly on the small of your back. You enjoyed a few precious moments of the gentle kiss before Heechul nibbled softly on your lower lip, hesitantly requesting entrance; you complied readily. Your tongues clashed in intense heat and moisture as you moved to get a better angle for the maximum pleasure, feeling total and utter bliss. You moaned against his mouth and you continued this way until you had to draw away, gasping for breath.

After that, you decided it was time to return to school.

*

"SM Halloween party?" Amber repeated. It was evening in the dorms, and you were sat with Amber, Jessica and Seohyun; the latter two were updating you on the upcoming annual SM Halloween party.

Jessica nodded, "It's the only time the whole school gets together for one big party. At Christmas, people usually have a party just with their year group so Halloween is really special."

"Especially with all the dressing up; everyone tries really hard. There's a prize for the best costume as well so you've got to be really creative," Seohyun added.

"Who won last year?" you asked, curiously. In response, Seohyun and Jessica both violently burst in to laughter whilst you and Amber exchanged slightly alarmed expressions, worryimg for your unnies' sanity.

"Omo, I think I still have the video of Onew and Key fighting it out," said Seohyun amidst tears of laughter.

"Huh?"

"Well, Onew dressed as Colonel Sanders and Key dressed as Ronald McDonald," Jessica began.

"And then Key tried to steal Onew's fried chicken..." Seohyun continued.

"Let me warn you guys now, because this is important, never try to steal Onew's fried chicken." Jessica said in a serious tone, confusing both you and Amber.

"Anyways," said Seohyun, pullying out her phone and browsing through it. "Onew lost his eyebrow and moustache but managed to keep his chicken."

Jessica sniggered. "BoA came in as a guest to judge the costume and she said she was actually deliberating between Key and Onew as to who would win, but she thought Onew's 'valiant efforts' to defend his 'property' from Key needed commending, so in the end, Onew won."

"...Wow," said Amber; you just nodded: you had no words.

"Oh! I found it," cried Seohyun suddenly, and the four of you huddled together to watch a crazy video of Onew and Key dressed in ridiculous costumes and fighting over a KFC chicken bucket, prompting peals of laughter, this time, from all four of you.

"What did you guys dress up as?" you asked, after you had all calmed down.

"I went as Malificent," Seohyun said, "but Jessica was boring and didn't dress up."

"I wasn't the only one!" Jessica retorted, "Zhoumi didn't dress up either. And hardly any of the second years even turned up!"

"Yeah, that was a disgrace to be honest. We're going to be so much better this year."

"What? What happened to the second years?"

"Nobody came except Changmin oppa. And his outfit wasn't even that good - he came as Ace from One Piece," Seohyun explained.

"It's okay, Jaejoong oppa said they'll all come this year, since it might be their last. Apparently, they plan to win as well," said Jessica.

"What did Heechul oppa dress up as last year?" you asked, curiously.

"Yeah, and what about Minho oppa and Henry?"

"Taeyeon unnie? Kyuhyun and Leeteuk oppa?" you added.

"One at a time, oh my god," Seohyun laughed. "Er, Henry was an astronaut, Minho was Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Taeyeon was a wolf - matching with Red Riding Hood, Tiffany. Leeteuk dressed as Charlie Chaplin - that was good," Jessica counted them off on her fingers.

"Kyuhyun couldn't make it. He had to go home for a few days; something happened," said Seohyun sadly. "Heechul- well Heechul dressed as..."

"Frozen's Anna," said Jessica, rolling her eyes. You stared at her, disbelievingly.

"What? No way."

"Weren't you two dating at that time?" asked Seohyun.

"Please don't remind me, Seohyunnie," Jessica replied loftily.

"Okay, okay," Seohyun said. "Anyways come to the main hall on October 31st at 7pm, wearing the best costume you can think of, okay?" Seohyun grinned, and the two of them bid you and Amber good night before leaving your dorm room

"What do you think you'll dress up as, Amber?"

"I don't know...I'm thinking maybe Pikachu? What about you?"

"Oh that's a really good idea! I don't know yet..."

"It's fine, you have some time to think about it. Let's just go to bed now."

"Yeah," you replied, thinking hard.

The SM Halloween party actually sounded quite exciting - but you really wanted to think of an original and impressive costume, the sooner, the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok sorry but Kim Kibum at the Halloween party? As Voldemort? Thank you we are blessed


	15. Cherry bomb

The highly anticipated day of the Halloween party had arrived and Heechul and Baekhyun were preparing their costumes in Baekhyun's dorm room.

"It's always better to go a bit late," Heechul was explaining. "That way, people will notice you when you make a fabulous entrance."

"Hyung, are you really going to wear this?" Baekhyun ignored Heechul's advice and instead held up Heechul's costume with a skeptical look.

"Listen, Baek, fame isn't about being normal. It's about making an impression," replied Heechul loftily. Baekhyun snorted.

"As if you'd know."

"Well I have a much better chance of winning the prize tonight then you do," Heechul said.

"I would like to win the prize tonight." A lowly, slightly sinister voice appeared unexpectedly behind them, causing them both to turn their heads to look at the newcomer behind them.

And they both screamed: D.O. Kyungsoo, Baekhyun's roomate was standing behind them, wearing a horrific and frankly traumatising cosplay of SAW.

"WHAT THE FUCK DUDE?" Baekhyun roared in horror as he recoiled and backed away fearfully. "What are you wearing?"

"My Halloween costume," Kyungsoo replied in a simple monotone, looking slightly confused.

"Why would you pick an outfit so - so," Heechul struggled to explain; Baekhyun finished his sentence.

"Scary?"

"Yes! Scary," Heechul nodded.

"Er, it's a Halloween party? You're meant to be scary?" Kyungsoo looked seriously fed up of what he perceived as Heechul and Baekhyun's utter stupidity. Predictably enough, the two of them has no answer and just continued to gape at him.

"Anyways, I'm heading down now, see you guys later," he turned to leave but Baekhyun called him back.

"Wait! It's only 6:30, party starts at 7, why're you going down so early?"

Kyungsoo shrugged in response, "Nothing else to do I guess."

And with that, he parted, leaving Heechul and Baekhyun both staring at the closed door after him.

*

Leeteuk checked his halo was at exactly the right angle - he thought it was a perfect idea of his, to dress as an angel for Halloween. After all, it did rain on the 1 July 1983: the skies were crying due to the angel that had been born.

He'd texted Taeyeon saying that he meant to go around 15 minutes early; he saw it as his duty as student representative to go early and ensure everything went according to plan, and Taeyeon had to accompany him. They'd decided to come as a pair, the angel and the devil, for the party. With one last check in the mirror, Leeteuk strolled out of the boys' dorm and waited by the main building for Taeyeon, who came speeding up a couple of minutes late, looking stunningly beautiful in her red devil's outfit.

"I still don't understand," she grumbled upon approaching Leeteuk, something which he saw as quite rude: she could have at least apologised for being late first, "Why we had to be there half an hour early?"

Leeteuk scowled, "It's 15 minutes early, stop exaggerating. And I've told you before we're going early because as student -"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it," replied Taeyeon, not wanting to hear the explanation again. Instead, entered the building and headed to the main hall with Leeteuk hurrying to catch up. In all honesty, she had wanted to arrive with Tiffany and the rest of the girls, but Leeteuk had begged and pleaded her (though he'd never admit to it) to join him and even wear matching costumes.

"Taeyeon-ssi, you're not mad at me, are you?" Leeteuk blinked his eyes cutely upon arriving at the hall, which was empty apart from them but was prepared for the party.

Taeyeon glanced at him and sighed. It was hard to stay angry at Leeteuk for long, so she decided to let it go. "Whatever," she replied, "let's go get some drinks."

Leeteuk smiled happily and the pair headed to the drinks table together. Leeteuk brought a cup to his lips and began drinking when a small voice appeared behind to him.

"Hello," said D.O. Kyungsoo, holding a knife up as a prop for his costume: Leeteuk choked on his drink and began coughing whilst Taeyeon jumped, yelled and spilt her own drink all over herself. It was quite the scene: a rather small boy holding a knife, a girl mopping herself frantically and another boy having a manic fit in the corner of an otherwise empty hall.

"Who - the - heck - are - you?" Leeteuk spluttered amongst coughs; Taeyeon finished mopping up her dress and patted his back repeatedly.

"I am D.O. Kyungsoo."

"What are you wearing?" said Taeyeon in disdain, eyeing up his horrifying look.

"My Halloween costume," Kyungsoo deadpanned.

Leeteuk and Taeyeon exchanged glances: there was no getting anywhere with this guy.

"Okay, Kyungsoo," Leeteuk grinned and reluctantly patted D.O. on the shoulder, "We'll, erm, see you around," he quickly grabbed Taeyeon's hand and made a grateful escape from the first-year schoolboy terror, D.O. Kyungsoo.

*

"You know, I think the third years are definitely up to something," Kyuhyun said seriously. He and Minho had invited Suho to join them in their dorm room to get ready for the party. "I asked Changmin if he wanted to join us and he said he was going to the party with 'other people'. Like, who else does he even know apart from us?" Kyuhyun wasn't hiding his resentment against his best friend who didn't bother to show up.

"Changmin hyung is quite close with Donghae and Eunhyuk, isn't he?" Minho asked.

Kyuhyun snorted, "Even if he was invited to go with them, I think the thought of being alone in a bedroom with naked Donghae and Eunhyuk would frighten anyone off."

Suho and Minho laughed in agreement. "So I guess the third years are going to come this year," Minho sighed.

"You bet," Kyuhyun replied, "and their costumes will probably be really good as well, they might even beat my amazing Starcraft  costume." Kyuhyun stared lovingly at his large body suit of Terran Marine from Starcraft. It would be hot and uncomfortable, but worth it.

"Dude you're going to die in there," Minho said, shaking his head in disapproval. "How will you be able to flirt with Seohyun wearing that?"

"Shut up," said Kyuhyun, throwing his shirt at him. "A gamer has priorities."

"Being a better gamer than a boyfriend is nothing to be proud of, my friend," Minho replied loftily. "You should have chosen a costume more like mine. Eccentric, but, you know, flexible." Minho twirled his plum-coloured top hat - he planned to go as Willy Wonka from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory.

"Well," Kyuhyun retorted, "at least I didn't take the other route and go as someone as boring as Steve Jobs," Kyuhyun glared at Suho, who had been listening quietly to the entire conversation and was now looking nervous. "Where's the creativity in that?"

"Sehun said it would be good!" Suho defended himself.

Minho turned to Suho seriously and held both his hands. "Okay, I'll give you some advise Suho." Suho rolled his eyes, hating the fact he was a first-year at the mercy of his hyungs. "Never listen to Sehun again, okay?"

Suho slowly nodded, wishing they could just hurry up and get to the party already.

*

You checked your reflection in the mirror once again - before Krystal pushed you out of the way to check her own. You, Amber, Sulli, Krystal and Luna were all heading to the party together. You had all brought your things to the girls' first year's common room as one person's dorm would not be big enough to fit all five of you. Victoria had an emergency trip to China for some sort of family issue and unfortunately couldn't make it, but all the rest of you were going. You stared around the room as the other girls perfected their outfits: Amber in a Pikachu onesie; Luna with a pink dress as well as a matching wand and fairy wings; and Krystal and Sulli, who were both scarily beautiful rag dolls. You yourself hadn't chosen a very original or creative costume - a zombie bride. You weren't expecting to win the prize or anything, but you hoped it was good enough. After everyone had grabbed their things, you all headed down the stairs - ready for what you were sure was going to be, a great party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lowkey ship Baeksoo #sorrynotsorry


	16. Really Bad Boy (RBB)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween partAy

"Okay."

The room was dimly lit with low music playing faintly in the background, the sounds drowned out by the constant chatter of the eccentrically-dressed students all assembled in the hall, all milling around and chatting to their friends. In one corner, the teachers were all sat down, including Lee Soo Man and the prized guest, Kwon BoA, an international KPOP legend who'd come from the same background as all the students in the SM Training School for Performing Arts, whose music and personality inspired all in your school to be able to have a similar level of success in the entertainment world. There were no third-years in the crowd as of yet, merely second and first years. Luna, Amber and Krystal quickly spotted Chanyeol, Chen, Key and Henry and approached them smiling, leaving you and Sulli alone.

You peered around, searching for Heechul with no avail. You couldn't even spot Baekhyun and found yourself wondering where your friends were. You could see Kyuhyun, however he seemed to be in deep conversation with Suho and Minho and did not want to disturb them. It was Sulli who finally spotted Leeteuk and Taeyeon with Tiffany, who was dressed up as Harry Potter. You advanced towards them with Sulli.

Leeteuk spotted you and beckoned you forward. "Hi girls," he said with a radiant smile; he was practically glowing with his white costume and shining halo on his fair hair. 

"Hey oppa," you replied, grinning, "Nice costume."

Leeteuk laughed, "I know right? Suits me perfectly." The three of you edged away from Taeyeon and Tiffany who were taking selfies on their phone whilst giggling loudly, deciding to leave the two best friends to it. You decided to ask Leeteuk what you had been wondering since you entered the hall.

"Oppa, where's -"

"Heechul?" Leeteuk cut in with a smirk; you nodded. "Thought so. Knowing him, he's probably waiting to make some sort of dramatic entrance. Probably trying to teach poor Baekhyun the same thing to be honest - he did go to Baekhyun's room to get ready after all."

Suddenly, as if your words had summoned them, Heechul and Baekhyun burst through the doors with a terrific and crash, surprising all and turning all heads in their direction.

"BAEKCHUL HAS ENTERED!" Heechul shrieked, upon entering, whilst Baekhyun flourished his hands dramatically.

Oh Lord, why do I date this guy?   You found yourself wondering. Heechul and Baekhyun had both taken the disguise of their respective favourite League of Legends characters, Vayne and Ezreal. Baekhyun looked fairly normal in the costume of Ezreal, but Heechul's revealing crossdressing raised many eyebrows on the teachers' table. After a moment of shocked silence, everyone simply looked away and carried on with their conversations. You saw Heechul frown and look slightly disappointed with his less-than-explosive reaction. Inwardly laughing, you went over to the door to collect the two idiots and bring them over to the group.

"Y/n! You look so pretty!" Heechul cried, and he immediately brought his lips to meet yours as soon as you reached him. You could hear Baekhyun shuffling away towards Sulli and Leeteuk, probably cringing painfully, as you wrapped your arms around your oppa to pull him closer, hardly aware of the many pairs of eyes on the two of you.

After you finally pulled away, you took your chance to comment on Heechul's rather unique costume. 

"Wow oppa, you're prettier than me," you laughed. Heechul smirked.

"It's okay, you're still beautiful," and he swung an arm around you to join Baekhyun, Sulli, Leeteuk and Taeyeon who had come over to see Heechul.

Heechul frowned, "Where's Kyuhyun?" he demanded, obviously displeased at his incomplete group. Taeyeon pointed out Kyuhyun's location, where he was still sat talking to Suho and Minho. Heechul scowled and shouted him over; Kyuhyun visibly rolled his eyes and came over to your group.

"Bro you gotta stick with us," Heechul scolded when Kyuhyun drew near.

"Whatever," Kyuhyun sighed in reply.

The 6 of you hung around for a while until suddenly, all the lights were switched off and the music turned off abruptly and the whole room was plunged in to an impenetrable darkness and silence: some people screamed, others tripped (judging from the crashing sounds), and you grabbed Heechul's arm for stability. There were a few shuffling sounds heard, as if a few people were purposefully making their way across the hall, when suddenly the spotlights on the stage turned on, and everybody turned around to stare at the 5 figures assembled on the stage, each in an opposing costume. As they turned, you face palmed your forehead in exasperation: the third years' idea of making an impression was coordinating their costumes so they were all cosplaying the main characters of the anime, Death Note. Yunho was Light; Changmin was crossdressing as Misa (he actually suited the look); Junsu as L; Jaejoong was Near and Yoochun was Mello.

"Is that it, Junsu-hyung?" it was Eunhyuk, calling out from the crowd, looking as if he was holding back laughter.

"Even my costume is better than that!" Chanyeol exclaimed confidently. Curiously, you turned to see Chanyeol in red hair, glasses and a jacket and eating crisps. The realisation that Chanyeol had dressed up as 707 from Mystic Messenger hit you after a few seconds and you, along with a couple of other girls in the hall started laughing.

"Chanyeol - do you play Mystic Messenger?" you asked.

"What? No! I don't even know what it is; my sister told me to wear this." Chanyeol looked a bit distressed. "What is Mystic Messenger?"

There was an awkard silence as the whole crowd simply stared at poor Chanyeol instead of answering his question. Kyuhyun broke the silence by shouting up at the stage again.

"Changmin-hyung, why're you still up there? Get down here and join the party!" And with that, the music and lights were back on until Lee Soo Man brought it to an end: the announcement of the best costume was drawing near. 

"This is another year where I have been clearly shown yet again all the creativity, uniqueness and wonders inside every single one of you future stars. However, there can only be one winner, and who better to decide than our very own KPOP Goddess, Kwon BoA!"

The audience cheered and applauded as BoA humbly approached the stage.

"I am always so thankful whenever I am invited to return here, to the place which helped me become the woman I am today. I've seen a delightful array of fabulous costumes, from the League of Legends crossdressing, to the organised Death Note cosplay. However, I must say the best costume I have witnessed today, has done exactly the purpose of Halloween. It's frightened me, and many others, as I've observed. So please can D.O Kyungsoo come to the stage to collect his prize. 

"Me?" a ghostly voice appeared right behind your ear and you sprang back with a  small shriek. D.O really was wearing a terrifying costume, and that coupled with his unnerving aura made the crowd fearfully step back and make a path for him to the stage.

"What the fuck? D.O? Really?" Bakhyun exclaimed in shock.

"Are you underestimating him?" Sulli asked dryly. Baekhyun laughed in reply, setting you all off. You were giggling along with the rest of your friends when Heechul took your hand.

"Do you want to for a walk outside?" he asked, wiping a lock of hair away from your eyes.

You looked up at him, trying not to let his costume distract you from his intense stare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm legit so sorry guys I wrote this in my Mystic Messenger phase I-

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my fanfic guys! Please comment it means a lot <3


End file.
